The tales of Ooo
by GH08T and Slykillkoy
Summary: The many stories told of in the land Ooo
1. Episode 1 Me-mow returns

Me mow you have failed to assasinate the princess the headmaster said. Please forgive my failure my lord but these two imbasils were in my way Me mow said angrily. He showed a picture of fin and jake. You will be forgiven and promoted if you can assasinate these two adventurers that got in your way.

But since these two were the ones who defeated the litch I will give you a partner the headmaster said. Then a guy wearing a skull mask and a black hoodie snd other black clothing. Reaper assist Memow on his quest the headmaster ordered. He then nodded and teleported Memow to finn and Jake's house through shadows. So this is their adress huh Me mow said with an impressed expression. Me mow the two left the door open the reaper said. Perfect let's kill them me mow said then went inside the house.

Inside the house

Jake where did you place the glue Finn asked. It's in your bag Finn Jake said from the kitchen. Oh,okay Finn said. Finn whatare you doing Jake asked bringing bacon pancakes to Finn. Done Finn said hanging the family sword on the wall. Woah Impressive Finn Jake said. Then the reaper appeared behind Finn holding a sickle with a blade on the end. Then Finn created a telekenetic sword arm and blocked the reaper's attack. Then Jake sucker punched him. Then Me mow appeared and nearly stabbed jake but Finn punched Me mow. Jake grabbed some ducktape and wrapped it around Me mow. Get me out of this so I can kill you guys Me mow said trying to free herself. Why are you trying to kill us again Jake asked with an angry look on his face. Okay I'll tell

5 minutes later

Oh,then why don't you just take a picture of us pretending to be dead Finn asked. Okay but don't let reaper know.

Back in the academy for assasins.

So you poisoned the two after the reaper was knocked out by an attack the Headmaster asked. Yes my lord Memow answered. Congradulations Me mow you arenow a professional assasin the headmaster said. Me mow was about to get his reward until reaper came and told the truth. Memow you've just been demoted due to not actually killing the two and providing a fake death picture. What noooo Me mow said angrily.

Outside

Finn and Jake were outside watching through the window. Best prank ever Finn and Jake said in unison then hi-fived each other.

THE END

Head master and reaper by: GH08T

Story by: GH08T

Memow by: some kid

Others by: pendleton ward


	2. Episode 2 puhoy (Fionna & Cake)

Hey fionna move before it hits you Cake said dropping a bunch of pillows on Fionna. Fionna just looked on the ground sad. Hey Fionna what's wrong honey Cake asked. I told flame prince a joke yesterday but he didn't get it. I guess he used his laughs on someone else Fionna said. Look honey your getting hooked up with inaginary problems. Don't let that stop you Cake said explaining stuff. Look you see this cup, is literally my favorite cup Cake said. Then she threw it towards the window therefore breaking the glass. And now It's gone just like that Cake said. Oh no my favorite window BMA said. I think I need some time to process this fionna said then grabbed her sword and went inside the pillow fort. Fionna cake said three times while Fionna was going deeper into the fort

At the deepest part of the fort

Fionnam crawled her way to the end and found a little blue door. Hm, thats odd hey Cake did you make this Fionna asked but no avail. When she opened the door she entered a world made entirely out of pillows. Man Cake need more boyfriends I think Fionna said. When she went towards the village she saw everyone running in fear. Then a pillow person bumped on her leg. Hey miss you better start running, dragon attack! The pillow person said. Now this I understand Fionna said. Then she went towards the dragon and sliced the neck and it lost it's stuffing then died. Uh, that's it? Fionna asked in confusion. Woah one of the pillow people said. Then they all went towards Fionna and presented their queen. I am Quiltan the queen of puhoy and you've saved our village with your sharp pillow Quiltan said. Eh it's nothing I kill stuff all the time Fionna said. Nonsense this calls for a celebration.

Hours later

Fionna went behind a pillow rock. And she saw a white pillow with yellow hair and wearing a red shirt and light blue pants. Hey Im fionna Fionna said introducing herself. Hello I'm nenil esor son of Quiltan. But just call me Nenil Nenil said. Hey Fionna is it? Um, do you want to dance? Nenil asked. Um, I alredy have a boyfriend. Dude, it's a dance not marriage Nenil said.

Meanwhile back in Ooo

Cake was able to grab her cup from outside with a fishing rod. I thought you said you hate that cup BMA asked. Then cake sipped from the cup and BMA said there is nothing in that cup. I wonder what's Fionna doing

Back in the land of puhoy

In puhoy it has already been about eight years since Fionna arrived in puhoy. Im a dragon the pillow girl said. But I'm dad the other pillow said. Then hit the other with a toy pillow sword. Johnny,May I'm gessing your father just arrived from work would you give him his lunch? Fionna asked. Yes the two pillows said bringing lunch to Nenil. Hey how our my brave warriors? Nenil asked. Were doing fine dad they both said. Hey Nenil they brought your lunch Fionna said. Then a blanket that's the shape of a car arrived. What's mother doing here? Nenil asked. Fionna you said you arrived through a door Quiltan asked but went back to Nenil.

Years later

After searching for countless years Fionna found out it was hopeless so Fionna stayed in Puhoy until she died. And when she did she transported back in Ooo young and healthy. Hey Cake I got this wierd dream about- Fionna said but was interrupted by a phone call. Uh huh, okay okay bye Fionna said on the phone. That was flame prince he said he just got my joke now and it was very funny Fionna said hapilly. Okay Fionna but what about that dream Cake asked. I don't know, yep I don't know Fionna said.

The end

Credits:

Renames by: GH08T

Nenil,johnny,Quiltan,and May by: GH08T

Story by GH08T

Others by: pendleton ward


	3. Episode 3 Marcy's flashback

Well I wasn't always with Simon when I was a kid but I lived a very bad childhood before I went with Simon.

Flashback

When I was five my dad brought me to this place I didn't quite understand. It was full of abandoned buildings,destroyed structures,and debris. Okay Marcy can you stay here for a while so daddy can get his work done Dad asked. I simply nodded and went back in the portal leaving me here.

I was left there for a long time wondering when he'd arrive but he never returned.

2 years later

I was looking for food for a long time I was also losing all hope. I had no friends because there was no one to help me I was already about to cry until a guy appeared trying to calm me down and went by the to the broken down toy store to give me a pink toy that I named Hambo. I later joined him in his journey

To find some hope to save the earth and find his love named Betty. We had some times where we had some close calls but we figured out how to fix them

8 years later

one day when I was fifteen Simon left me because of his crown causing his insanity and luckily my dad arrived to bring me home. But the next day at lunch I found my dad eating my fries. I realized the reason he was trying to catch me was to apologize about what he did but I sealed the portal for good so he could not catch me.

982 years later

It was going well for me. I had a house a,boyfriend named Ash who cared about me but little did I know that it would all go away. One day I was minding my own business until Ash came in with a magic flower. When he showed it to me

and told me that he sold hambo my last piece of my rememberance of Simon to Majah the sky witch then he made a soul on the flower saying I'm not a genius. I soon broke up with him he tried to stop me but I punched him and beaten him up then left. I soon traveled around Ooo to find a home until it all ended up here.

Flashback ends

And that's all for now Marceline said. Oh, okay Finn said. Come on finn get ready and a 1 and a 2 and a... Marceline said but got interrupted by finn. Why are you holding your base high up like that Finn asked. I don't know I just get better finger action this way Marceline answered. Finn and jake were telling Marceline to move her base down until someone called.

THE END

Credits

Story by: GH08T

Characters by: Pendleton Ward

Inspired by adventure time episodes

-It came from the nightosphere

-memory of a memory

-I remember you

-Simon and Marcy


	4. Episode 4 video game glitch

Finn was painting the family sword blood red like when it had blood before kee-oth took it. "Hey finn your still working on the family sword" jake asked. "Yeah dude and now I'm done" Finn said. Finn placed the sword on some stand and placed it on a shelf. "Hey Finn I'm gonna play some compy's catle you wanna join" jake asked. "No thanks man" finn said then got his video game then found a new item in his inventory that said FORBIDDEN PARCEL. "Hey finn did you get me this thing" Jake asked. "Dude I never played your new Compy game in fact I never touched it" Finn answered. "Use the item man" Finn said. "Okay" Jake said then clicked the item then the game turned off. "I think we broke it" Finn said. Then a spirit made of code came out of the game. "You really think the game's busted" The spirit said. I whit ghost that wore a jacket which had white LED stripes on his jacket and a tail which converted into legs which had gray pants and black shoes. When he got out the game turned back on. Then jake stretched out his arm to grab his game. "Preety neat place you got here Joshua" the spirit said."who are you and how do you know our dad" jake asked. " my name is soul and well I was sent by Kee-oth to kill Joshua until some noob wizard trapped me in this game. But since he's dead I'll just kill you then" soul said. "Finn grab your sword" jake said. Then finn grabbed the handle in his pocket and twisted the knob on the end and it became a blade that could kill Spirits. Finn was about to stab him until he used some type of codes to form a shield. The shield disappeared and he created a cage made of codes to trap Finn. "You dead dog" soul said while pointing a code scythe at jake. He was getting closer to jake until finn broke out of the cage by changing his sword into a code breaking sword. Finn then punched soul and knocked him out using the end of his blade. When soul woke up finn was pointing his sword at soul."now get out of our house fool" Finn said. "Even if I wanted to I can't because I was cursed to stay with whoever got me out of the game for life. That means I'm stuck with you two losers till you both die" Soul said. "Okay but you'll have to stop trying to kill jake" Finn said. "Sure" Soul said. Great now since were finish with that I'll just play some Compy" jake said while grabbing his controller but then it made a very small explosion. When the game was busted Jake frowned. "Tried to warn ya" Soul said.

THE END

Credits

Soul by: GH08T

Finn,Jake,and Joshua by: Pendleton Ward


	5. Episode 5 Finn's sword

"Well this is the place" Finn said. Then he saw the mountains in the map he was holding. When he went to the top of the next moutain then inside of a Volcano that was turned into a battle arena."there's the sword" Finn said looking at what the king of the arena was holding. Then got close to the handle but someone accidentally pushed him in the arena. "We have a new challenger!" The king said then everyone cheered. "Our first match is Diomar against Finn the human" The king announced."how did you know my name?" Finn asked. "your one of the most famous heroes in Ooo Finn" The king said. Then a Monster wearing diamond armor appeared. Then Finn pulled out Jake's sword out of his backpack."wait that's the sword that killed my brother" the king said. Then the guards grabbed him and threw him in the dungeon."now I need to get out of here and grab that sword" Finn said. Then Finn pulled out a small stone and threw at the head of the guard with the keys then Finn escaped.

At the arena

Finn was about to grab the sword until the king spotted him."sieze him" The king said. "Oh,crease oh crease" said trying to escape the Guards. Then Finn was able to escape the Guards and grab the sword."let go of my sword or this newbie wizard fights my champion" The king said pointing at abracadaniel. "What evs" Finn said then turned the knob which turned the sword into a lightning sword. Then Finn struck the ground which made the volcano erupt abd then he escaped."This is a really cool sword and Crown" Finn said while twirling the crown on his finger.

THE END

Credits

Finn by: Pendleton ward

The king by: GH08T


	6. Episode 6 infinitiverse

Lizie's POV

It has been 5 years for Finn and now everyone knows him althroughout Ooo and more realms but Finn has been living the life of a solo Adventurer but sometimes Finn misses everything back at the old days on where he and his brother Jake would go adventuring,playing Beemo,and living their version of a normal day in their tree house. But as years go by things start to change. Jake had finally moved in with lady rainacorn and Finn had Given his house to Soul and he never came back for some reason. In fact he was never to be found anywhere. Everyone started wondering "where is Finn?" In fact Ooo needed him more than ever. But I intend to find out on where could he have gone to. Others say it's impossible and I'm crazy but that's the way I like it. And my Name is Lizie and I'm just a girl who likes solvingmysteries and stuff like that

In Marceline's cave

I went to Marceline hoping she would have some info on Finn but to my luck she just gave me an I owe you note. I was a bit disappointed by the fact that's just a note not anything that could give me any leads on Finn's disappearance.

At Jake and Lady's house

My next lead was his brother Jake. I went into his house to find Jake asleep luckily Lady knew what I was here for but she gave mu Finn's 2nd rusty weed sword. "Why is this all I got and is there a puzzle to this?" I asked myself.

I next went to all the kingdoms but all they did was give me the same I owe you note.

Later at six

I went back home but I had no leads. So I just threw all the notes into my chimney on where they burned. I then went into the living room to watch something from my holographic computer. I then grabbed the sword and I saw the words "Seton eht nrub". I tried searching what language it is but I realized it's just backwards and it said burn the notes. Then I turned to the furnace to find a portal opening and I was sucked in.

When I woke up

I woke up on a bed and I walked around and saw a green backpack on the floor and I checked it and it said "Finn" I was surprised to find out I'm actually looking at Finn's backpack. The one that would appear in all the nursery rhymes about Finn. And when I looked outside I saw an eighteen year old version of Finn. Nothing has changed exept a bit of his hair was coming out of his hat. And he practically training with his sword."so you must be Finn the human am I correct" I asked."yeah I'm Finn and I see you cracked the puzzle that I actually left for my brother Jake" Finn said. What's wierd is the fact that he talks casually even though in all the history lesson about Finn said he talk like a knight. Well it looks like we've all be fooled."so you wanna eat?" Finn asked. "Okay" I said. He then went to the edge of the cliff then rocks appered and made stairs and I followed him and we just ate apples under an apple tree."hey Finn why did you leave Ooo?" I asked."no reason I just wanted to have sometime alone. But to me Ooo is too small and that's why I go universe to universe till I find something new" Finn said. "Don't you ever need help" I asked."actually I did a couple of times but they all stayed in their world where I just settle here in the universe named the infinitiverse a world with no limits. "So how do I get back to Ooo?" I asked."actually I'm not sure how well this plan was thought through because the portal had colsed by now so your technically stuck here till someone opens another portal" Finn said. I sighed in depression but Finn cheered me up by saying his words of wisdom or just known as the tree word that are "Just keep going" and I actually understood that and pretty much everything is gonna be different from here.

Log 1 ended

THE END

Credits

Story by: GH08T

Lizie by: GH08T

Finn by: Pendleton ward

Hey guys it's been a long time since I wrote an adventure time story and thanks for supporting my stories but I'm afraid that this is it for a while till I could come up with another episode so now fairfarren till next time


	7. Episode 7 an assassin's new begginings

Me-mow's POV

It was five years ever since I got expelled from the league of assasins academy and I was mad but I could live my own life so I went to the externet and made an account in the most popular assassins website in Ooo named "Kill 4 Us". I changed also I now have a longer tail,longer and sharper claws, I've grown a bit bigger,and new weapons. After a few weeks I became the most known assassin in Ooo named as Feline Mirage. I logged in but for some reason there was only one job left and it had the most amount of pay I've seen in my nine lives yet had the most strangest. My heart skipped a beat when I saw my target. My target was the head of the League of assassins academy. To me I thought to myself on how much fame that would bring to me and I know if I beat him I'm gonna be the new head of the league of assassins plus I could take revenge on the people who kicked me out starting with him.

When I arrived

I saw the academy hasn't changed after five years and it was still that broken down building but yet I did not have Kim to help me this time cause it was personal."well if it isn't the disgrace to the League if the assassins" The guards said. "Step aside fools I've got a mission to accomplish" I said."do you honestly think you can get us?" the guard asked."to you no,but to me obviously yes" I said and suddenly threw needles which hit their neck and it killed them due to the poison. "see what did I tell ya" I said while walking right pass them.

After many defending assassins

"Finally here" I said very tired after countless battles."I see you're here but I'm afraid a bit of the rules has changed. You see we are now mostly using machines as nindroids as a new system and we are now taking the heart and soul out of Assassination and now into the dawn of machines. Yet we needed a test subject to test are machines and you were the bst for the job why do you think I made my own death deal" The headmaster said. "well it doesn't matter now just as long as your dead and I get paid,this trouble will all be worth it" I said."begin" the headmaster shouted and robots appeared. One of them was a purple robotic ninja appeared."PT-194.0 known as portal with the power to create portals in mere seconds" The headmaster said."pfft I don't really care" I said. Then it created a portal and it was able to hit me from behind using one of the portals. I then pulled out a handle from my mouth which became a laser sword which I used to cut his head off. Then the next one was a black samurai but I put my sword back in my mouth and I pulled out another handle which became a laser gun which I used to destroy his head with. Then I used it again on the headmaster.

A few minutes later

I was outside of the academy which fell apart due to an explosive that I set. I also had a 2 carts with one filled with bags of money and another filled with supplies and weapons. I then opened my holographic phone and called my friend to help me bring everything back home.

On the way home

Kim was there to push both of the carts."so how was your day?" Kim asked."oh you know the usual" I said and I noticed a new robotic arm."nice new arm" I said."Thanks, so what now?" Kim asked."we'll see" I said and we reached home before sunset.

THE END

credits

-Story by: GH08T

-Me-mow by: some kid (I searched for his/her name but nothing would come up)

-Kim by: Blackacez

-Robots and Headmaster by: GH08T

Hey guys I now its been a while but I've been very busy with schoolwork and all the other stories I've made and thanks for your support and understanding so fairfarren till next time


	8. Episode 8 (final episode) Fate

Lizie's POV

We were traveling for days and I'm still not sure where we are going. You see Finn said the next day after I arrived to pack my things and follow him somewhere but he never told me where. We arrived at a big circle made of land with an crabapple tree in the middle."we should camp here" Finn said and I fell on the ground face first and I fell unconscious. When I woke up I noticed my bag was bside the crabapple tree with a note saying "get up and move forward". I did exactly what the note said and little pieces of land appeared when I was about to walk of the big circle of land and after a few steps I saw Finn waiting for me."what took ya?" Finn asked."lets just go" I said and followed Finn into many different worlds with different things in it.

Many hours later

My body felt like it was about to collapse until Finn moved his hand infront of me which I new which meant stop. When I looked around we found ourselves in the land of the dead. There were many skelotons surrounding the place. We went further slowly until we reached a big red one eyed gargoil blocking the portal which lead to somewhere."so how did you two die" The gargoil asked while blocking the portal using his hand."we did not die yet" I said. Then Finn grabbed my hand and went through the portal which brought us to an old man sitting in a circle of stone with pillars surrounding it." ah,Finn the human I've been expecting you" The old man said in a kind voice."I see your here as well so keep this" The old man said and gave me an emerald sword and I was incredibly surprised by the fact that he would just give me a emerald sword." I wish to-" Finn said but was interrupted by the old man showing a stop talking gesture."I know what you've been looking for Finn" the old man said." what is he looking for?" I asked and he started explaining

Old man's POV

Many years ago during the Midieval times Ooo was a parallel earth that lived the same life as earth did. But one day a man named Lucifer Ichaeah came to earth asking for it's greatest magical spells. So the king had him executed for practicing witchcraft on earth. When he died the man who executed him revived him using black magic which is his revival the lich. He used the power of black magic and weapons found from the future to end Ooo until Simon Feck covered Ooo in ice which froze it for four hundred years. The elder gods did not want this to continue on earth which made there solution to create a parallel universe of the universe which created the multiverse and the infintiverse. Finn apparently spent three years searching for the Infiniti verse and spent five weeks finding me. The reason why he wanted to find me was simple. Finn is a human that belonged in the earth realm but was brought here through the dream world so he needs me to wake him up.

Lizie's POV

after hearing that I knew Finn wanted to go back but who would protect the Multiverse and Ooo but I finally realized the reason on why he gave this sword. He has chosen me to be the hero of Ooo and after I realized that abd I told Finn that I would protect Ooo now. Finn agreed and the Old man placed his hand on Finn's which made him disappear

Finn's POV

"where am I?" I asked looking around the hospital room he was in. Then the doctor came in and showed my parents into the room with my twin sister Fionna."There you go miss Murtons and I'll give you some privacy" The doctor said and closed the door."mom,dad what happened?" I asked. "You were in a car accident and we all made it out safe and sound but you were stuck in a coma for five weeks" mom said." at least your awake now abd look who's here to see you" dad said and a yellow dog with a white cat beside him suddenly went on top of me."hi jake,hi cake" I said while petting them. Then the doctor came in the room. "Margaret,Joshua I think your son can go home now" The doctor said."Finn you dropped this in the car crash" Fionna said while giving me my cardboard sword and my lucky white baseball cap."don't forget about my baseball finals tomorrow" Fionna said. Sure sis I won't forget" I said and I went home with everyone.

THE END

CREDITS

Story: GH08T

Lizie: GH08T

Old man: GH08T

Others: Pendleton Ward

Hey guys this i the end of my adventure time series. This is the end of my adventure time series so there will be no more updates and I needed to reduce work. So thanks for reading my adventure time stories and this is it so fairfarren till the next story.


End file.
